


Desperate

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Tommy is desperate for Alfie's cock. That's it.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> NSFW: Tommy is addicted to Alfie's cock, he will take any excuse to suck it or warm it. Just something porn-y about Tommy being desperate to suck cock.

“Give it to me, Alfie,” Tommy begged, sat between the other man’s legs, patiently waiting for him to withdraw his dick. Alfie chuckled and shook his head, palm slowly massaging the bulge behind his trousers. Tommy bit his lip, “I’m desperate, Alfie, please…” The lust in his blue eyes was burning, gazing up to Alfie; the withholding man that sat above him was the one that decided whether or not he was worthy of putting it in his mouth. 

Alfie stared at those lips of his; soft, full and beautiful, a perfect cushion to suck on the head of his length, to lap up the pre-come that would ooze out slowly and swallow up his spoils without batting an eye. His mouth parted, tongue slowly snaking out to rest on his bottom lip, showing Alfie what he wanted. The man above him smirked and took Tommy’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, craning his neck to look at his throat, that deep chamber within which he was soon to be burying his cock. Tommy swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing down and then up as he continued to wait. Alfie sucked his teeth and stroked his beard with his free hand, twirling the ends as if in contemplation. His eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side.

“If you’re gonna do it Tommy,” He began, his eyes boring into Tommy’s soul, “You’re gonna do it properly, alright mate?”

The man between his legs nodded eagerly, eyes snapping down to Alfie’s crotch, waiting for his length to be withdrawn. Alfie moved his hand from his beard and back to his groin, and in a slow move, he unfastened his trousers, pulling each side away. He fished out his dick, already half hard from just listening to Tommy’s vexatious groans, looking at his wet, parted lips and eyes falling into those brilliant blue eyes that had dilated wide. A thumb moved up from his chin and onto his bottom lip, pulling it down to unhinge the man’s jaw so that the flat of his tongue was exposed. 

Tommy closed his eyes, anticipating the weight of Alfie’s cock sliding smoothly down his throat, when Alfie slapped his face with his palm. His cheek stung, but he opened his eyes without a word, Alfie telling him, “You look at me when you suck my dick, Treacle.” Tommy nodded, keeping his eyes locked with the other man as he extended his tongue out further, saliva pooled at the back of his throat ready to warmly coat that man’s member as he put it inside.

Alfie finally gabbed it in his hand, stoking it in front of Tommy’s face to taunt him; mere inches away from the eyes still met with his own, then directed it downwards, pointing it towards Tommy’s mouth. He lay the tip on his tongue, a generous weight, and the beckoned for Tommy to take it in, encouraging his throat the encapsulate it. Tommy didn’t need reminding of what he already intended to do, and engulfed Alfie’s dick bit by bit; his lips closing around the head softly, his tongue gracefully tracing on the underside; his hands braced on each of Alfie’s thighs, longing to stroke it while his mouth made its work. When Alfie groaned at the feeling, his eyes widened, still locked with Tommy,

“God, Tommy, who knew you looked so beautiful with a cock in your mouth?!” Alfie yelled, a bellowing groan that affirmed Tommy’s movements, taking his dick deeper into his throat, his hot saliva coating the sensitive skin. Alfie threw his head back as it hit the base of Tommy’s throat, grunting and bucking his hips up, hands snapping up to hold the back of his head. His thumbs stroked his scalp while his fingers entwined with his locks, using a slight force to push his head down deeper. When he came back up for air, saliva generously coated his full lips and dripped from Alfie’s tip.

“Go back down, Sweetie,” He commanded, “And let me finish inside.”

Tommy’s jaw went slack once more, allowing Alfie to take his dick in his hand and push it into his cheek. He let the man close his eyes to concentrate as he bucked into his mouth; thrusting down his throat and grunting through each of his pushes. Tommy hummed around it as his mouth was used, eyes fluttering open to look at Alfie, his teeth bared, and eyes closed telling him he was almost at his limit. Tommy braced for his orgasm, anticipating the hot ejaculate to stream into his throat, swallow it down and savour the taste; how delightful it would be to take it all in. After a final thrust, Alfie came, a boisterous moan escaping him as Tommy continued to suck, revelling in the sounds of the release.

When Tommy brought his head up, Alfie panted and cupped his face in his hand, stroking his cheekbones gently.

“Mate, that mouth is fucking ridiculous…”

Tommy stood up and proceeded to mount him, straddling his hips; hands on each of his shoulders. He dipped his head down to kiss him, beard softly grazing the skin around his mouth. He pulled away and smiled, telling Alfie what he wanted with his eyes. The other man smirked too, his hand floating up to Tommy cock, jerking his wrist as it began to harden in his palm. Tommy moaned and leant his head forwards, Alfie’s mouth latching to his neck and starting to suck on the sensitive skin. To Tommy’s delight, Alfie tightened his fist harder with each successive moan; each jerk of his wrist rattling his bracelets. When his thumb rubbed on Tommy’s slit, his body trembled in his arms, inaudibly cursing under his breath, pushing on Alfie’s head to hold him in an embrace as he came on his shirt. Alfie grinned, showing his teeth as he stared at Tommy’s face,

“God, mate, you are fuckin’ gorgeous when you come for me…”

“Am I?” Tommy asked, a coy smirk on his lips, opening his eyes to look at the other man.

“Fuckin’ exquisite…”


End file.
